1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program and, more specifically, to an information processing system, an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program with which a user can easily acquire images of his or her desired color through a simple user operation in a digital camera, and others.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a digital camera of previous type, showing an exemplary configuration thereof.
That is, FIG. 1 is a plane view of a digital camera 31 viewed from the rear surface side, and the surface provided with a lens (not shown) is the front surface side of the digital camera 31. In FIG. 1, the digital camera 31 is provided with an operation section 41 and a display section 42.
The operation section 41 is configured by a cross key, an enter button, or a cancel button, for example, and is operated by a user. The display section 42 is a liquid crystal panel, for example, and displays thereon images captured by the digital camera 31, and a setting screen for use for various types of settings.
With the digital camera 31 configured as such, an initial setting is made for various types of settings when the user turns on the digital camera 31 for the first time, for example. The initial setting can be also made when the user operates the operation section 41.
With the initial setting, for example, the time of a clock can be set.
That is, FIG. 2 is a flowchart for illustrating the process of initial setting of the digital camera 31.
In step S31, as shown in FIG. 1, for example, the digital camera 31 displays a setting screen on the display section 42 for initial setting of time of a clock. The procedure then goes to step S32.
In step S32, when a user sets the time of the clock through operation of the operation section 41, the digital camera 31 stores the setting. This is the end of the process of initial setting.
The applicant of the invention has disclosed the image processing technology for correcting the color of an image captured by a digital camera or others to the color estimated as quite matching the user preferences. As an example, refer to Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2004-297520), Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2004-297698), and Patent Document 3 (JP-A-2005-86641). With such an image processing technology, the image captured by a digital camera is corrected to be in a previously estimated given stored color (or a color close to the stored color).